Who the hell
by Hanae Lilandiel
Summary: Challenge d'avril du collectif NoName, sur le thème de l'amnésie. Point de vue de Bucky sur les événement se déroulant dans Captain America : the winter soldier.


_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Voici une fanfiction sur le thème "amnésie" pour le challenge d'avril du collectif NoName. J'ai décidé de travailler à propos de Bucky Barnes, qui m'inspire tout à fait pour ce thème. Bucky est un de mes personnage favori de Marvel mais spécifiquement pour ce thème, il me paraissait tout à fait indiqué._

 _Au niveau des spoils, la fic parle des trois films de Captain America, il y a donc des infos à ce propos. Si par hasard vous ne les avez pas vu, voyez-les ne lisez pas cet OS sous peine d'être spoilé._

 _Au niveau des crédits, les personnages et l'univers de base appartiennent à Marvel. Seule cette histoire est de moi._

 _Au niveau des couples, il y aura du Stcky qui est et reste mon OTP. Mais cet OS est plutôt basé sur un autre couple, que je vous laisse découvrir. Ce n'est pas un couple que je travaille très souvent mais j'en suis plutôt fière. Je dédie cet OS à Angelscythe, qui me pousse toujours plus loin dans l'écriture. N'hésitez pas à aller la lire également, elle fait des superbes fanfictions (et romans) !_

 _Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir et cela me permet de m'améliorer._

 _Hanae_

 **Who the hell is Bucky ?**

Il avait prononcé cette phrase après que l'homme blond l'ai appelé Bucky. Ce nom résonnait en lui comme un souvenir perdu, sans qu'il sache réellement si c'était réel. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus et il n'avait finalement pas très envie de savoir. Finalement, il n'avait pas eu de réponse à sa question. L'homme sombre aux ailes dans le dos l'avait violemment percuté et après un dernier regard vers le blond, il avait quitté les lieux. Il avait échoué dans sa mission. Pierce lui avait dit de les tuer et il en avait été incapable. Comment cela était-il seulement possible ? Il n'échouait jamais. Rien ne lui résistait. Mais cet homme...

Il était rentré à la base, sans savoir quoi faire. Son bras devait être réparé, sa tête aussi. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre les missions dans cet état, mais il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre. Et en même temps il ne le voulait pas. Peut-être sentait-il que s'il comprenait il changerait à jamais ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait et c'était un sentiment qui lui était parfaitement inconnu. Il ne devrait même pas avoir d'envie. Il obéissait aux ordres, c'était tout. Il était une arme, c'était son rôle. Les gens avaient peur de lui, même à HYDRA. Il était dangereux et chacun s'écartait de son passage alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas qui se voulait sûr vers l'intérieur de la base. Ses yeux fixaient le sol et il fut donc surpris de voir soudainement des pieds dans son champ de vision. Il releva la tête pour faire face à Rumlow. Ce dernier lui lançait un regard indéfinissable avant de le prendre par le bras pour le mener à ce qui servait de chambre au soldat. Un fois la porte fermée, l'agent se tourna vers l'arme.

 **Pourquoi Rogers est encore en vie ?**

 **Rogers ?**

 **Ta cible.**

 **Il était... Je ne sais pas.**

Brock soupira avant de glisser sa main sur la joue puis la nuque de l'autre, en un geste étonnemment tendre. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se reprendre et de s'écarter d'un pas.

 **Pierce voudra te voir. Va faire réviser ton bras. On se verra tout à l'heure.**

Le soldat de l'hiver hocha la tête avant de quiter les lieux et de retourner vers son objectif premier : le labo, où les scientifiques et mécaniciens répareraient son bras. Il s'installa sur son siège et tandis que les hommes s'occupaient de l'arme, il voyait surgir des images vives devant ses yeux pourtant bien ouverts.

 _Un petit homme à lunettes rondes... Un scientifique ? Un accent étrange, une voix lointaine._

 _ **Sergent Barnes...**_

 _Un train roulant à grande vitesse... L'homme blond criant ce nom... L'homme blond tendant la main vers lui... Sensation de chute._

 _Un cri long et terrifié. Le sien ?_

 _Un soldat... Un uniforme... Du sang, la douleur. La neige, le froid. La douleur. Le vrillement incessant d'une scie électrique. La douleur. Les lumières agressant sa rétine. La douleur. Cette voix étrange encore._

 _ **Vous deviendrez le poing de HYDRA.**_

 _La douleur. Un bras qui n'est pas le sien. Un arme pour tuer. La force. Une aiguille dans sa noir, la douleur. Une voix._

 _ **Mettez le dans la glace.**_

 _La douleur, la peur, le froid. Le noir._

Il ne réfléchit pas, il n'est que sensation et son bras projette le premier scientifique qu'il trouve à travers la pièce. Aussitôt tous les agents – les soldats ? - pointent leur arme sur lui. Il reste immobile. Il veut juste retrouver sa sérénité mais il veut aussi comprendre. Il veut savoir. Cet homme blond... Il reste immobile alors que des hommes entrent dans la pièce. Les armes se baissent. Mais ce ne sont pas elles qui sont dangereuses. Pierce se place devant lui, demandant le rapport. Du coin de l'oeil, il remarque que Rumlow est là aussi. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait dit que Pierce viendrait. C'est logique. C'est la procédure.

 **Rapport de mission. Maintenant.**

Son regard reste fixe, il est perdu dans les souvenirs qui ne cessent de venir à lui. Mais est-ce réellement des souvenirs ? Un violente giffle le fait sortir de son apathie. Il pourrait tuer cet homme, il en a tué pour moins que ça. Mais c'est l'homme qui donne les missions. Il ne veut pas le tuer. S'il se fait giffler c'est parce qu'il n'a pas répondu assez vite. C'est sa faute. C'est logique, c'est la procédure. Il obéit à cet homme, quel que soit l'ordre donné. Mais cette fois, il ne donne pas tout de suite son rapport. Ce n'est pas logique, mais les mots semblent passer la barrière de ses lévres avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

 **L'homme sur le pont... Qui était-il ?**

 **Tu l'as rencontré récemment sur une mission.**

 **Je le connaissais...**

Pierce ne réponds pas tout de suite mais il prend un siège pour s'installer face à lui, proche de lui. Ça le rassure et il le sait. Sur la gauche Rumlow les observe silencieusement mais sa présence le rassure aussi. Il est chez lui, à sa place. Même s'il ne comprend pas qui est le blond. Pierce reprend la parole.

 **Tu es un don pour l'humanité. Tu a construit ce siècele et je veux que tu recommence encore une fois. La société est un équilibre entre ordre et chaos. Demain nous allons la pousser. Mais sans ton aide, je ne peux rien faire. HYDRA ne pourra rien faire.**

 **Mais je le connaissais,** repond-t-il avec un petit sourire triste.

Il sent le regard perçant de l'agent sur lui, il sens les regards des autres – les agents et les scientifiques – mais rien n'a plus d'importance si ce n'est cette certitude. Il connaissait l'homme sur le pont. Cette réponse ne convient pas à Pierce et un coin du cerveau de l'arme est fâchée d'avoir déçu son maître. Mais la précédente certitude prend trop de place et c'est à peine s'il entend le reste de la conversation qui se joue autour de lui. Il ouvre la bouche quand il le faut, se laisse repousser sur le siège, ne bouge pas lorsque la machine entoure sa tête. Rumlow le fixe toujours mais à présent la seule chose qui compte est la douleur. Cette chère douleur. Réelle, vivante. Logique.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il ouvre les yeux. Le froid. La lumière. Le silence. Puis la voix.

 **Tu pars en mission.**

Il se redresse, va se préparer avec des geste mécaniques. Il attend les ordres qui ne vont pas manquer de venir. Il agite ses doigts. Son bras est parfaitement opérationnel, comme toujours. Il est prêt pour la mission, quelle qu'elle soit. Il la remplira. Comme chaque fois. Il est le bras armé de HYDRA et c'est par lui que l'organisation avance, lentement mais sûrement, à travers ce siècle et à travers les continents.

Il s'habille. Tend la main pour prendres ses couteaux. Une main les lui tend. Il relève les yeux. Un homme. Grand, brun, aux yeux perçants et qui a un petit sourire vaguement triste perdu sur les lèvres. L'arme hoche la tête et prends les lames. L'autre soupire imperceptiblement.

 **C'est parfois fatigant que tu oublies toujours tout.**

L'arme ne comprends pas. Il n'oublie pas. Il est juste une arme. Lorsqu'il s'éveille il a une mission. Il la remplit puis se remet en veille. C'est le rôle d'une arme. C'est logique. C'est la procédure. Mais l'autre homme secoue la tête, comme pour chasser des pensées parasites avant de le laisser. Il prévoit plus d'armes qu'il n'en faut mais il sait que ce combat sera décisif. Il le sent. Alors qu'il finit de se préparer, un autre homme entre.

 **Ordre de mission. Tuez cet homme.**

Il lui tend une photo représentant un homme blond. L'arme le fixe quelques secondes, imprimant le visage sur sa rétine. Il ne l'oubliera pas. Ce soir, cet homme ne sera plus qu'un souvenir, il y veillera. Il suit l'homme qui lui indique une voiture. Il y monte et l'opération démarre. À ses côtés se trouve le premier homme, celui au sourire triste. Ce dernier lui jette une fois encore un regard indéfinissable avant de se reconcentrer. L'arme garde le regard fixe. Le temps jusqu'à destination est court. Ils ne quittent pas la ville. Ils sont au S.H.I.E.L.D. Avant que l'arme ne sorte, l'homme l'attrappe par la nuque et le tire vers lui.

 **Tous les hommes avec Captain sont nos ennemis. Fait en sorte qu'il y en ait le moins possible.**

Il hoche la tête. Veut reculer. Mais la prise de l'homme ne se déssert pas le temps qu'il ajoute à voix plus basse.

 **Ne meurs pas.**

L'arme est pousée hors de la voiture. Il ne comprend pas le sens de cette phrase, ni son utilité. Il va remplir sa mission.

Il se dirige vers les avions, là où les ennemis se rassembleront probablement pour tenter d'apporter un soutien aérien à la cible. Il n'y arriveront pas, il y veillera. Tout lui semble trop simple. Ces hommes ne s'attendent pas à sa venue et sont trop faibles pour lui. Il les tue froidement avant de prendre l'avion restant. L'homme sombre aux ailes dans le dos doit se trouver ici. Il doit l'abattre. C'est un ennemi et s'il n'est pas sa mission, il est tout de même dangereux. Pas de risque pris. L'homme sera abattu comme les autres.

Il rejoint la plateforme vers laquelle se dirigeront ses ennemis. Il les attend. Patiemment. Ils sont là. Il sort de l'ombre et d'un coup de pieds éjecte la cible qui tombe comme une pierre dans le vide. L'autre ouvre ses ailes pour le rattrapper mais l'arme est préparée et attrape le metal, projettant ensuite l'homme plusieurs mètres derrière. Cela ne l'arrête évidemment pas. Après une roulade, et quelques coups échangés, il reprend son envol. L'arme tire à nouveau. De solides cables métalliques s'échappent et s'accorche à l'aile, l'arrachant violemment. D'un coup de pied il fait subir le même sort à l'oiseau qu'au capitaine. Cela ne le tuera pas mais ça l'empêchera au moins de se battre en l'air. Pour plus de sécurité, le soldat jette un oeil par dessus le bord de l'hélioporteur. Sa cible est là, bien vivante. Il se dirigea donc vers le centre du bâtiment, là où le capitaine allait forcément aller pour bloquer le dernier héliporteur. Cela ne devait pas arriver et il était le seul à pouvoir stopper cela. C'était sa mission, il n'allait pas échouer.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour que le blond se dresse devant lui. Ce dernier marqua un arrêt avant de soupirer.

 **Des gens vont mourir, Buck. Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver.**

Le soldat ne répondit que par le silence, alors que le capitaine semblait de plus en plus désespéré. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

 **S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à faire ceci.**

Leur regard à tous les deux ne firent que se durcir et devenir plus fixes avant que l'homme en bleu n'engage le combat. L'arme répondait coup pour coup, sa force égalant sans peine celle de sa cible. Il avait l'avantage de ne pas avoir de srupule à le tuer. L'homme face à lui, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, ne voyait pas en lui un ennemi. Cela lui permettrait sans aucun doute de prendre l'avantage et de remplir sa mission sans peine. Il toucha plusieurs fois l'autre homme mais cela ne semblait pas l'arrêter. De nombreuses fois, sa cible fut trop proche de réussir sa mission, mais à chaque fois, malgré les coups reçus, l'arme revenait à la charge. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Il ne devait pas échouer.

Perdant son calme apparant et avec un cri de rage, il projetta l'homme en bleu quelques mètres plus bas, lui faisant lâcher la carte magnétique qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Cependant, le combat continuant, la cible récupéra la carte et ce fut au tour du brun d'être envoyé en contrebas. Il ne comprenait pas. N'importe qui d'autre aurait abandonné la lutte ou l'aurait tué. Mais cet homme ne voulait faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Alors que ce dernier courait pour récupérer une nouvelle fois la carte rectangulaire, le brun lui envoya son bouclier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce bouclier lui semblait vaguement familier. Cela devait dater de sa précédente mission, sans aucun doute. Le combat reprit, plus violent que jamais, lorsque le soldat enfonça une de ses lames dans l'épaule du héros.

Les coups se poursuivirent et alors qu'enfin il allait attraper la carte pour la détruire, l'homme en bleu, comme dans un dernier susrsaut, l'en empêcha, l'étranglant jusqu'à le faire perdre connaissance, malgré toutes ses ressources. Mais cet évanouissement ne dura que quelques courtes secondes et dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se redressa d'un bond, pris une de ses armes, visa et tira, touchant le capitaine à la jambe, puis au niveau du casque. Pas encore suffisant pour l'arrêter. Mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Sa cible était de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus touchée. Il ne restait que peu de temps avant le coup de grâce. Il tira encore une fois, alors que l'homme en bleu se trouvait dos à lui. Qui était-il pour penser que tourner le dos à un ennemi était une attitude viable. Cette dernière balle l'atteint dans le dos, le faisant s'écrouler si proche de son but. Mais l'arme resta de marbre. La mission n'était pas finie tant que la cible n'était pas morte. Il allait se précipiter vers lui lorsque les explosions retentirent et qu'une large poutre métallique ne le cloue au sol. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il n'entendent un bruit sourd non loin de lui. Il tourna les yeux vers la source. Sa cible. Lui venant manifestement en aide, soulevant la poutre trop lourde pour un seul homme, fut-il un sur-homme. Alors il poussa également et put finalement se glisser hors du piège de métal en soufflant. Il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que l'autre prenait la parole.

 **Tu me connais.**

 **NON !** Cria l'arme en envoyant son poing contre cet homme face à qui il ne pouvait empêcher des centaines d'iamges connues et inconnues de lui envahir l'esprit.

 **Bucky... Tu me connais depuis toujours.**

L'arme le frappa à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il ne le connaissait pas. Il n'était qu'une arme. L'Arme de l'Hydre, rien d'autre. Il ne voulait être rien d'autre. Mais l'autre ne voulait pas s'arrêter de parler.

 **Tu t'appelles... James Buchanan Barnes.**

 **FERME-LA !**

 **Je ne te combattrai pas,** répondit simplement l'homme en bleu, tout en lâchant son bouclier vers le sol, là où il tomba vers la rivière en contrebas. **Tu es mon ami.**

 **Tu es ma mission,** répliqua le soldat en se précipitant vers lui, le projettant à terre et le frappant à nouveau, plusieurs fois, violemment. **Tu... Es... Ma... Mission !**

 **Alors finis-la. Car je serai là jusqu'au bout du chemin.**

Cette simple phrase arrêtea soudainnement le geste qu'il venait de commencer, à savoir lever le point à nouveau pour frapper encore et encore l'homme sous lui. Une suite d'images le frappa violemment et à toute vitesse, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour empêcher cela d'arriver. Il voyait surgir des images vives devant ses yeux pourtant bien ouverts.

 _Une pièce noire. Des images en noir et blanc défilant sur le grand écran face à lui. Un cinéma. Une main sur la sienne, un sourire dans l'obscurité. Une caresse. La douceur. Un sourire._

 _Une pièce claire, des cheveux blonds comme les blés, une tarte aux prunes. La douceur, ce sourire. Une voix claire._

 _ **Bucky ! Je t'ai fais une tarte ! Joyeux anniversaire !**_

 _ **Crétin, il ne fallait pas...**_

 _ **Mais tu aimes ça ! Et je voulais te faire plaisir !**_

 _Une main passée dans ses cheveux trop blonds, un baiser posé sur le haut du crâne du plus petit. La douceur. L'amour._

 _Le froid, un forêt, l'hiver. La douceur des couvertures caudes magré un lit de camp bien peu confortable. La douceur de la présence de la personne aimée, même en secret._

 _Un train roulant à grande vitesse... L'homme blond... Son ami, son amant criant ce nom... Steve tendant la main vers lui, douceur de sentir l'être aimé si proche de soi... Sensation de chute. NON !_

Il revient vers le présent, lançant un regard perdu à l'homme sous lui. Cet homme qui est sa cible mais également son univers passé. Il n'a pas à décider, le destin le fait pour lui. Mais alors que Steve tombe lourdement vers l'eau, il ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer. Et soudain il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas seulement un arme. Il est un homme et si le blond disparait, toute son humanité disparaitra avec lui. Alors il plonge à sa suite, attrappe sa main et le tire vers la surface. Il le traine jusqu'au bord de la rivière et après un dernier regard, un soupir et le souvenir de cet homme à une autre époque, alors qu'il était encore humain, il s'en va. Il a quelqu'un d'autre à retrouver. Quelqu'un faisant partie de son passé, son présent et, qui sait, son avenir. Quelqu'un qui tient à lui et qui lui aussi pourra lui rendre ses souvenir. Cet homme aux yeux perçants et au sourire un peu triste.

 _ **Note :**_

 _Et voilà, c'est fini. Je dois avouer que dans mon plan de départ ça se finissait un peu plus tard et qu'il y avait un câlin (voir un lemon) mais en l'écrivant je me suis dit que c'était la fin, là. Peut-être que j'écrirai un jour ce câlin, mais pas forcément. N'hasitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _À la prochaine !_


End file.
